The Lost Lars
by Cira Lars
Summary: A girl, Cira, discovers a secret about her true family and tries to find them. In her search she meets a handsome young rebel who feels that he can help in her search by taking her to someone who could possibly help her. Please R&R! *CH ONE POSTED*


Hey Everyone! This is my first Star Wars fic ever, so please, if I have mistakes, tell me but don't be mean about it. I really love reviews and I get pretty upset whenever I get a bad one. I wrote an Outsiders fic once and got over 100 reviews, none which were bad and I hope I can reach that goal with this fic but if it's not good enough to continue, please tell me. I'll keep writing for a couple more chapters just to let the plot develop but if you don't like it then I'll quit! Thank you so much for reading! Please review! Enjoy! Oh and I don't own Star Wars!!  
  
The Lost Lars  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
This place felt strange to me and yet it seemed as though I had been there once before. I didn't exactly know what he had intended for me to do, or how he had intended for me to do it but I'd rather be here completing a complicated task then where I was before. When I had first received word from this Ben, I had been ecstatic to finally realize that I might have a destiny, but now that I was here perusing it, I couldn't help wonder if this life would be any better than the one I had before. But I could think about that later. Now I had to find this Ben person or at least the people he had mentioned, which seemed impossible to say the least with all the people who were in this one part of the city alone.  
  
I had no idea where to begin. It was all so new to me. But I wasn't about to let this little obstacle stand in my way. I had to find my father and I wasn't about to let anything come in the way of that. I took a deep breath and started out to find whoever I was here looking for.  
  
I didn't have to go far before I reached a building that seemed to be containing many people. I could hear the music and laughter coming from inside and thought that it'd be an adequate place to look. I entered the building and was taken back by the sight of so many mingling species. I knew that I should've been used to it but I didn't know that there were places like this outside of Coruscant, but I assumed that it was time I learned. I thought it best to ask for help at the bar since there seemed to be many people gathering there.  
  
I sat down at the empty seat and sighed thinking of the task at hand. It seemed as though I'd never find what I came here seeking, but I had to have faith in myself. Now that I was thinking of it, why did I even want to find these people? Were they not the ones who had practically abandoned me and forced me the live the horrible life that I have. How did I even know that they wanted to see me now? They left me eighteen years ago, how was now any different? In my frustration I pounded my fists against the table causing someone's drink to spill over. I looked to my left and was greeted by the angry face of a Dug. In one swift movement of his powerful legs he had me lying on the ground trying to recover from the powerful blow. I thought how only I could get myself into this and what this aggressive, ill- tempered creature would do to me. I'd heard that Dugs could be very dangerous when provoked and I knew that if I didn't do something I could quite possibly end up dead. I lifted my head shaking it a bit and rose to my feet.  
  
"I'm sorry," I pleaded, "I didn't mean to. I'll buy you another if it's in your will to ask."  
  
Just as he was backing off to accept my offer I heard the voice of a male from behind me.  
  
"You'll do no such thing," he said, "It was a mere accident and this Dug needs to learn some manners. That's no way to treat a lady."  
  
I didn't except help very often for I thought that pride was a strength not to be toiled with. I turned to the boy saying simply, "I can handle this myself and I'd appreciate it if you'd leave."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that," he replied smirking playfully, "You see I'm to involved now and if I were to leave and you end up getting yourself killed, which would most likely happen, I'd be placed with the burden of thinking that it was my fault."  
  
"Listen pal," I said with anger in my voice, "I don't know who you think you are but I don't need you to take care of me. I strongly advise you not to underestimate me. I think you'd be surprised just how aggressive I can be."  
  
He winked at me before raising his blaster and shooting three sharp bolts, which missed me only by a few centimeters. I turned to see what was left of the creature who a few moments earlier had had the capability of taking my life. I felt the man grab my wrist and pull me in his direction.  
  
"Come with me." He said simply.  
  
Although I tried to stand my ground he forced me to follow him out of the building not once letting go of me. Once we were safely outside, he loosened his grip and I pulled my arm free.  
  
"I was doing just fine until you came along," I said sharply, "I didn't need your help."  
  
"Your welcome." he said ignoring the fact that I hadn't yet thanked him and had no intention of it, "Just for the record, you made a very dangerous choice in spilling the drink of that particular Dug. He's wanted in four planets for many different crimes."  
  
"I didn't choose to spill anyone's drink." I told him, "I was trying to find someone, not that it matters to you, and I thought that they'd be in there. Now I have to find some other place to look."  
  
I turned on my heel and started walking in the opposite direction of him but was angered to find that he was following me.  
  
"I don't think that anyone you'd be looking for would be in a place like that." He told me, "Only scum and lowlifes are in that place."  
  
"Makes sense." I told him, staring coldly, implying that he was one of those people.  
  
"Alright. I guess I deserved that one. Well, who are you looking for," he asked stopping me, "Maybe I can help."  
  
I sighed in desperation. I knew that I had to start somewhere and I might as well ask the only person I met even if it was this extremely obnoxious man.  
  
"I'm looking for a man named Ben Kenobi." I told him, "Do you know him?"  
  
He stopped and looked at me with sympathetic eyes. The carefree childlike quality left his eyes and was replaced with ice-cold despair.  
  
"I knew him," he said finally, "He was a brave man. I'll never forget him."  
  
"What do you mean knew him?" I asked, "He's not-." I stopped in mid- sentence. My eyes wandered as the words sunk in. Knew. Was. He was dead. I knew now I'd never find my father.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said to me, "Why were you looking for him? I know someone who was very close to him and might be able to answer whatever questions you might have had about him."  
  
"I suppose that would be best." I answered him, still shocked by the news that the only person who could connect me with my father was no longer alive.  
  
I followed this man for what seemed like hours but was only a matter of a few minutes. How could he be dead? He had just sent me that hologram a few days ago. Then it occurred to me that I had only been told about that hologram a few days ago. That didn't necessarily mean the he had sent it a few days ago. It was all so confusing to me. I didn't like being in such a state of confusion. It was all so new to me. I was used to being careless and fear free. Now it seemed as though I was lost and was scared of everything. It wasn't like me at all.  
  
I was so pre-occupied with my thoughts that when the man stopped a nearly ran into him. I looked up and he was smiling down at me. Even though I still felt embarrassed, seeing his expression lifted the humiliation, a little. I looked to my left and saw an old beaten up looking ship and wondered what we were doing here.  
  
"Well," he said, "Are you coming or aren't you?"  
  
I laughed out loud at the thought of this. "What do you mean am I coming? I don't even know your name let alone if I can trust you. This may come as a surprise but I'm not about to get on to a ship with you like some other girls would."  
  
"Well if it helps," he said reaching out his hand, "my name is Han Solo and you have my word that I'm not dangerous. Now c'mon, get on."  
  
I had to give in. I had never turned down an adventure before and I wasn't about to start now. I took his hand and he helped me up. I retracted my hand once I realized what he was down and stared at him to let him know that I wasn't just some regular girl who needed help to simply board a ship. He shook his head as he closed the entry. I walked on bored not waiting for Han. I decided that I'd best sit in the cockpit since I wasn't exactly sure where else to sit.  
  
I walked through the passage and froze in my footsteps at the sight of a Wookie sitting in the pilot's chair. I could feel my mouth drop and the hairs on my arms begin to raise, I had only known one Wookie in my life time and the one I had know wasn't very friendly. I went to step back but felt hands grip my hips as I did, stopping me from leaving.  
  
"Don't worry," I heard Han's voice whisper, "He's harmless. Not that you were scared or anything since you can take care of yourself right?"  
  
I stood the speechless trying to think of something smart to say but couldn't. I convinced myself that I didn't need to respond to his childlike antics and took a seat behind the Wookie. I scanned around the ship noticing what horrible condition it was and now I feared that I had a better chance of dying from the ship breaking down rather than this man attacking me.  
  
"Are you sure this thing will get us there in one piece," I asked still scanning, "It looks kind of shaky."  
  
When I didn't get a response, my eyes drifted to the person I thought would be responding. The offended look on Han's face made me laugh out loud.  
  
"I'll have you know," he said seriously, "This ship has been through more than you'll ever know. She's practically a legend in her own time."  
  
"Oh yeah," I responded coolly, "How come I've never heard of her." I added, playing along with referring to a ship as a female living thing.  
  
"You're telling me you've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?" he asked, surprisingly surprised.  
  
"I can't say that I have," I told him, "What kind of a name is the Millennium Falcon anyway?"  
  
"A pretty good one if you ask me." He answered smirking at me.  
  
"Well I suppose it's no better than, what was it?" I asked pretending I'd forgotten his name, "Han Solo?"  
  
"Oh an just what is your name, sister?" he asked turning completely around in his chair.  
  
"Cira Fre-" I started. I realized then that now I didn't have a last name, "Cira."  
  
"Does Cira have a last name?" He asked, noticing that I had stopped myself from saying it.  
  
"That's what I need to find out." I told him softly, directing my eyes to the ground.  
  
With that he turned back around and started to drive the ship. I didn't know where we were going or how long it was going to take, but I knew that I needed to find someone who could tell me about my father and I was hoping, praying that this person whom Han so highly spoke of could help.  
  
*Please Review* 


End file.
